Ravah
Personality & Character Ravah is sly darker, the one who thinks about ways to piss someone off, so she could feed of their anger; an opportunist, taking any available chance to kill, if only to take a hold of her favorite organ of consumpsion, the heart (most of the time when she got the heart she leaves the body for others to feed on and kills others dragons for more hearts. She kills adults and children alike (no age perference). When not out to kill, Ravah is more by her lonesome than hanging around with other darkers; only if a fight breaks out, she gets closer as being drawn in by the sounds or presences of anger. She's a bit of a creeper, having a tendency to just sit and stare, unless in a feeding frenzy. She also has the habit of sharpening the redish beak tip on her snout to prevent it from getting dull. She's smart enough not to pick fights with higher ups or beings stronger than her. Though she can be tricked quite a lot as well, much to her hate. Skills & abilities She kills in 2 different ways: * by pinning her target and ripping out their hearts while still alive; * when attacked from behind, she'll move her head, so her horns get between her targets neck, then snap off their heads. She almost doesn't use her element. She feeds on anger. Move list: * guillotine - Ravah uses her stagbeetle horns to sever whatever she manages to get hold of. * Heart ripper - Ravah uses her red beak tip to stab her target in the chest area and rips out their hearts. * TailWhip- Ravah uses her long thin tail as a whip , piercing them with the spikes covering it. * Bite+Poisonous bite - Ravah bites down on her target, her backwards pointing teeth making escape a tat hard unless the person pulls her towards them instead of away(blocking her airways , forcing her to let go). She can inject poison with her bite, but does that rarely and depending on how quick her target breaks free the amount of poison injected can be to low to cause death. Weaknesses Elemental light. Ice is one of the only few things that can prevent her guillotine horns from closing and severing heads. If aimed well, it can immobilize her movement. Also long ranged attacks: most of her kill skills are close ranged, so if her target keeps their distance from her, she'll have a harder time dealing a killing blow. Backstory Ravah appeared along with other darkers after the darkmasters rose into power. She attacked warfang and caused many families to be torn apart, this include Dorathia Jadenhorn's family. It was Ravah's actions that led to Dorathia to become a freedomflyer. Relationships Ravah tends to avoid other darkers, but there are a select few she gets along with. Flamecrawler One of the rare few darkers Ravah seems to tolerate. She tends to team up with him as they both benefit from each others actions. Ravah follows his command without question. Dorathia Jadenhorn She has an odd kind of obsession with her. She seemed to have taken a liking to Dorathia's feelings of anger and tends to target her more often then others. She enjoys causing her pain and grief. Gallery Ravah_the_heart_ripping_guillotine_by_poisondragon88-d8tt9mc.png|Concept art pl___ravah_ref_2017_by_poisondragon88-davyqp7.png|Reference The Toxic Flames of Death.png|Concept art of Ravah and Flamecrawler ravah_s_fury_by_poisondragon88-da52b86.png|Concept art aea4fd021c973a8ac52948d9c8cf9f8a-d9nxtja.png|Headshot poison and fire.jpg|Ravah and Flamecrawler Notes Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite